Te amo
by Panquequito
Summary: Porque todos sabemos que el amor a veces es un sentimiento injusto, porque a veces nos escudamos de éste para justificar nuestro egoísmo. El primer amor siempre es el más importante de nuestras vidas, pero ciertamente no será el único. LevixEren/JeanxEren


**Advertencias:** Relación chico x chico, si no te gusta, por favor no leas =)

**Parejas: **Levi x Eren – Jean x Eren

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen y ya saben el resto del discurso xD

Capítulo único.

"Te amo"

Realizaban el mismo ritual cada vez que se encontraban, escondidos bajo el amparo de aquellas cuatro paredes. Bastaba un simple "hola" y un beso fugaz para entregarse por completo a sus más íntimos deseos y perderse entre caricias demandantes y lujuriosas.

Ese momento rozaba la perfección para el hombre de cabellos color azabache, tener ese lozano cuerpo a su merced y poseerlo tanto como sus impulsos le permitieran era todo lo que podía desear. Es que nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de resistirse a la tentación que significaba ese hermoso joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños revoltosos, quince años menor, un mocoso que destilaba vitalidad por cada poro de su cuerpo, que al momento de fundirse en aquella danza apasionada, parecía rejuvenecerlo con cada arremetida contra esa piel morena, suave y brillante. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, cuando ambos se convertían en un solo ser, perdía la noción de todo a su alrededor, ya nada más importaba, nada tenía significado alguno. El resto del mundo desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Solo existía el placer.

Pero, todo lo bueno tiende a acabar.

El hombre podía recitar de memoria las sensaciones que experimentaría a continuación. Un gemido intenso, la mente en blanco, todos sus músculos contraídos, un cosquilleo recorrería su espina y luego, la liberación, el clímax, pleno y satisfactorio… perfecto.

Ambos cuerpos caían exhaustos, cubiertos en sudor, aun jadeando para recuperar el aliento perdido segundos atrás. El mayor se recostaba boca arriba, acompasando su respiración, intentando entrar en un estado de paz post-orgásmica, mas su joven amante, impetuoso y arrojado, se acurrucaba en su pecho, acariciando con suma suavidad la pálida piel del de más edad.

-"No lo digas, mocoso" – pensaba sintiendo como la culpa le invadía – "no digas aquellas palabras, no las quiero oír"

Pasaban un par de segundos en donde sólo se podían oír los latidos acelerados del hombre de piel blanca y cabellos negros y la respiración entre cortada de su acompañante, luego los labios de este último se separaban, emitiendo en un murmullo aquellas tres palabras que el otro se negaba a escuchar.

En ese momento todo se arruinaba.

-Te amo Levi – susurraba el joven de ojos verdes y su sonrisa amplia y hermosa se dirigía hacia el rostro completamente serio de su compañero - ¿Tú me amas? – preguntaba mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban notoriamente.

Silencio. Ninguna palabra salía de la boca del aludido, éste se dedicaba simplemente a observar, con pesar, como las expresiones de su amante mutaban de la ilusión a la frustración, para luego volver a sonreírle tenuemente, como si intentara hacerle creer que no importaba su declaración inexistente. Como si no supiera leerlo como a un libro.

-No preguntes estupideces, Eren – soltaba luego de unos minutos, tratando de hacer que el tema se cerrara definitivamente.

-Tienes razón – el castaño desviaba la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, sin embargo sus ojos expresaban todo lo contrario – es mejor que me dé una ducha y me vaya, mi hermana ha estado nuevamente preguntando a donde voy todos los días y no quiero que lo averigüe.

-Tsk, hay toallas limpias en el armario – gruñó Levi, incorporándose, mientras observaba la desnuda figura del otro ponerse de pie y adentrarse al cuarto de baño. Minutos después oyó el agua correr, por lo que volvió a recostarse para, al fin, poder relajarse luego de aquel satisfactorio encuentro.

Realmente odiaba la insistencia con que el adolescente intentaba sonsacarle aquellas palabras que le eran imposible pronunciar. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Eren y de su vitalidad, era un chico completamente opuesto a él y eso le resultaba atrayente. Sin embargo, hablar de amor eran palabras mayores. Significaba aceptar que otra persona entrara en su vida que siempre fue solitaria y así le gustaba que continuara, era tener que hacer planes para un futuro, cumplir con obligaciones que no estaba seguro poder cumplir, ir en contra de los prejuicios por estar con otro hombre y que aún es menor de edad y, por sobre todas las cosas, si se permitía amar al castaño, éste esperaría ser feliz a su lado y estaba seguro que eso era imposible. Él no era el indicado, ni siquiera podría formar una familia "socialmente aceptada" con el chiquillo, era mejor que se buscara a una buena mujer, que le diera hijos, con la que se casara y con el paso del tiempo, lo olvidara.

Levi y Eren eran dos seres que se toparon por casualidad en un momento determinado de sus existencias y decidieron dilatar ese instante lo máximo posible, mas desde un inicio esa relación estuvo privada de un futuro, su encuentro fue como un suspiro, un paréntesis en sus vidas y el mayor estaba consciente de eso, sabía que él no era esa persona "destinada" a hacer feliz al castaño y es por eso que se negaba a amarlo, aun a sabiendas que eso lastimaría a su amante cuando la situación no pudiese sostenerse y el momento del quiebre definitivo llegara. Pero de las experiencias malas también se aprende y estaba seguro de que Eren, con su personalidad fuerte y decidida, sabría levantarse.

El sonido proveniente de la ducha dejó de oírse, minutos después el joven de ojos verdes salía del baño ya vestido y preparado para retirarse, rumbo a su propia casa. Las acciones que ambos realizaban a continuación también parecían formar parte de aquel extraño rito en el que se habían convertido sus encuentros furtivos.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Eren recogía su mochila y cualquier otra cosa que hubiese quedado olvidada en algún lugar de la habitación del moreno, dirigía luego su mirada hacia el otro que aun yacía en la cama y le sonreía sutilmente en señal de despedida - "Espero podamos vernos pronto, Levi" – susurraba y sin esperar respuesta, salía de la habitación.

-¡Eren! – la voz grave y demandante del azabache siempre lo detenía cuando ya estaba por abrir la puerta principal.

-¿Pasa algo Le… - nunca alcanzaba a terminar la frase, ya que sus labios eran asaltados y él correspondía ese beso gustoso. Se separaban luego de acabar con ese beso largo y necesitado y se miraban por otros largos minutos, en donde Eren parecía esperar a que Levi le dijera por fin eso que deseaba escuchar más que nada en el mundo.

-Nos vemos, mocoso – se despedía Levi, con esa frialdad que tanto le caracterizaba. Luego y sin esperar ningún tipo de reacción por parte del castaño, se adentraba a su habitación, dejando al otro sólo, en el marco de la puerta para que de una vez por todas se fuera, cosa que no tardaba en suceder.

El cuerpo del joven de piel morena entró en contacto con el aire sucio y contaminado de la urbe, fue ahí cuando pudo suspirar resignado y dejar que su sonrisa, falsa y desprovista de emoción alguna, desapareciera de su rostro para reflejar aquella frustración que le invadía. Le costaba entender cómo es que Levi era capaz de llevarlo desde el éxtasis máximo a la decepción absoluta. Amaba a ese hombre, le gustó desde el primer momento que lo vio, hace ya un año, cuando había cumplido los 16 sólo unas cuantas semanas atrás. Lograr que comenzaran esa relación oculta fue una tarea bastante sencilla, al parecer Levi también se había sentido atraído hacia él desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se toparon. No obstante, desde ese primer encuentro, ansioso e inexperto, hasta ahora poco había cambiado en su situación. Seguían siendo amantes prohibidos, escondiéndose del resto del mundo, basando su relación sólo en el sexo, que si bien era más que satisfactorio, ya no era suficiente para el menor. Él quería que todos supieran que se había enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre frío y serio, era tanta su devoción por éste que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso seguir con esa relación furtiva durante un año más hasta cumplir los 18 y así ni su familia ni nadie podría separarlos con cuestionamientos legales y morales, pero ¿qué tanto estaba dispuesto a dar Levi por él? Ni siquiera era capaz de decirle que lo amaba, más de una vez sintió que el moreno correspondía a sus sentimientos, mas la mayoría del tiempo, su insistente confesión sólo le hacía sentir un vacío en el pecho y la tristeza típica que experimentan aquellos que están atrapados en un amor unidireccional.

Respiró profundamente y llevó ambas manos a sus bolsillos, emprendiendo rumbo hacia su casa, la cual quedaba a unos 20 minutos a pie. Durante el trayecto, deprimido y desilusionado, pensó en su actual situación. Realmente quería darlo todo por ese hombre, quería ser feliz a su lado y vivir los conflictos típicos de las parejas a su lado, sin embargo, cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que aquellos pensamientos no eran más que ilusiones efímeras que más que hacerle bien, lo lastimaban. La verdad era que Levi no le amaba y eso tarde o temprano terminaría por separarlos definitivamente.

Una lágrima fue la señal que bastó para que ambos supiesen que el final que, a su manera, ambos esperaban, había llegado.

Sucedió una calurosa tarde de verano, luego de que ambos cayeran acalorados y bañados en sudor al lecho de Levi, para reposar después de un encuentro tan placentero que Eren creyó moriría ahí mismo por tanto éxtasis. Pero como siempre, ese instante de plenitud máxima se veía truncado por la confesión de amor del castaño hacia el de cabellos negros. El silencio esta vez duró un poco más que en otras ocasiones, y la sonrisa triste que Eren le dedicaba a su amante cuando la frustración se hacía presente se vio interrumpida por aquella gota, salada y solitaria que cayó rebelde por su mejilla derecha. El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido en cuanto sintió como ésta resbalaba por su cara y caía hasta morir en las sábanas de su acompañante, pero se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos más, los cuales parecieron infinitos. Fue en ese momento que Levi ya no pudo con la culpa de ver llorar a ese mocoso impertinente, por lo que separó sus labios, los cuales habían permanecido herméticamente cerrados y habló.

-Es mejor que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, Eren – dijo con ese tono severo que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Eh? – el aludido, desconcertado, secó el camino que dejó la lágrima en su mejilla con rapidez y trató de curvar una sonrisa para restarle importancia a la situación, no obstante sus labios no consiguieron formarla.

-Tsk, es suficiente mocoso – gruñó desviando la mirada, ya no soportaba las expresiones de aquel joven frente a él – ya no podemos seguir viéndonos, se acabó.

-No… no entiendo – titubeó incrédulo - ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

-Eso es lo que hago, ahora vete a tu casa y no regreses – sentenció duramente, sabía que lastimaba al otro pero era lo mejor para los dos.

-No, no puedes hacerme esto – el castaño sentía que poco a poco su pecho se oprimía sin dejarlo respirar – no puedes simplemente acostarte conmigo y después botarme como si nada – agregó levantando la voz, mientras su corazón se destrozaba para luego ser inundado de ira.

-No me levantes la voz, chiquillo, entiende que esto que hago es lo mejor para los dos.

-¡Levantaré la voz todo lo que quiera! – un par de lágrimas más fueron a hacerle compañía a la primera que dejó caer, pero esta vez no le importó que el otro lo viera llorar – eres un maldito, me dices esto después de que te he confesado mil veces cuanto te amo – murmuró, a pesar de su anterior muestra de rebeldía, quebrándose definitivamente.

-Precisamente por eso es mejor que terminemos – interrumpió Levi – yo no puedo amarte Eren, como tú no deberías amarme.

-¿Por qué no? – cuestionó con brusquedad, agachando la mirada - ¿Qué tiene de malo que te ame?

-Eren… - el hombre se acercó lentamente y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de aquel jovencito que ahora temblaba notoriamente – yo no soy la persona para ti, soy mayor, soy hombre y jamás podría hacerte feliz – comenzó a decir tomando el mentón del otro para que le mirase – búscate una buena chica, que te ame, te haga feliz y olvídate de mí.

-Vete al diablo – masculló Eren, rompiendo el contacto con el de cabellos negros con un golpe. Luego se levantó y vistió lo más rápido posible, saliendo de la casa sin volver a cruzar palabras ni miradas con su ahora ex amante.

Levi sólo lo observó, nunca intentó detenerlo.

Olvidar a Levi no fue una tarea sencilla, los primeros días en lo único que pensaba era en correr hasta su departamento y rogarle que volvieran, que no le importaba que no lo amara, pero que se quedara a su lado; sin embargo Eren, orgulloso como nadie, se tragó esos impulsos y esperó a que el otro lo buscase, cosa que nunca sucedió.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños, tuvo que esperar un año para poder decir, con convicción, que había superado a ese hombre que le rompió el corazón y todo un año más para poder permitir que otra persona entrara en su vida. Ahora, ya con 19 años, era capaz de reconocer que la herida había sanado casi por completo.

Casi, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle, el cual no le dejaba experimentar una relación absolutamente plena con su actual pareja, y éste consistía en que, luego de su última y bastante mala experiencia, hoy en día le temía al amor. Era como si toda la frialdad con la que Levi siempre lo trató se le hubiese impregnado de tal forma en su memoria que ahora prácticamente le imitaba en su actuar, siendo incapaz de pronunciar aquellas dos palabras que le dedicó tantas veces y con total soltura a su ex amante. No culpaba a Levi por su situación, se culpaba a sí mismo, por haber sido un estúpido e ingenuo chiquillo que no supo entender que aquel hombre por el que cayó irremediablemente enamorado sólo lo quería por el sexo y jamás se proyectó, nunca pensó en ir más allá que eso como Eren, lamentablemente sí lo hizo. Es por esa razón que no se sentía preparado para dar ese paso con su actual novio y no estaba seguro de si algún día podría hacerlo, aun a sabiendas de que precisamente por su negación a dejar que su corazón nuevamente se llenara de aquél sentimiento llamado amor, es que estaba a un paso de arruinar la única relación más o menos sólida que había logrado construir al lado de aquel joven que le había conquistado.

Eren negó con la cabeza para ambos lados, tratando de despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos que le atiborraban, ese día no había tiempo para cuestionarse esos asuntos ya que tenía bastantes labores con las que cumplir. El castaño era ahora un joven estudiante de arquitectura, carrera que siempre soñó con estudiar y para aliviar la carga económica a sus padres, también tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una pequeña cafetería que se ubicaba a tan solo un par de cuadras de su universidad; por lo que sus días últimamente se dividían entre el estudio, el trabajo y descansar. Tiempo para compartir con los otros casi no le quedaba.

Aquel día, sin embargo, logró convencer a su jefe que lo dejara salir más temprano para reunirse con su novio a ver una película, pensaba que si tal vez, le demostraba que se esforzaba para estar con él le perdonara su incapacidad y se quedara a su lado. Terminó sus tareas ansioso, ya pocos minutos faltaban para que fuesen a recogerlo, por lo que lavó los últimos trastes sucios que le quedaban, se quitó el uniforme, guardándolo en su casillero, tomó sus pertenencias, se acomodó el cabello y se prestó a salir. No obstante, cuando su cuerpo ya estaba frente a la puerta, un extraño impulso le hizo mirar hacia una de las mesas del fondo del café. Y ahí estaba él, tan solitario como siempre, completamente ajeno al mundo, disfrutando de su café negro y la lectura de un periódico especializado en negocios.

Se vio tentado a salir lo más rápido posible de ahí y hacer como si no lo hubiese visto, mas no pudo contra esa pequeña vocecilla en su interior que le decía – "ve y salúdale" – intentó pasar de ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia esa solitaria mesa y tomaba asiento frente al hombre de cabellos negros.

Claramente Levi se percató de que alguien se había sentado frente suyo, pero no tenía deseos de despegar la vista de su lectura para saber quién era, lo más probable es que se tratase de alguien molesto que quisiese entablar algún tipo de conversación por aburrimiento y él no estaba dispuesto a prestarse para algo como eso, por lo que se dedicó con más ahínco a su lectura, esperando a que la otra persona entendiera el mensaje y se marchara. Sin embargo, una voz que creyó jamás volver a escuchar hizo que todo su plan se desvaneciera en cosa de segundos.

-Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos – saludó Eren un tanto nervioso, mas no pudo evitar reír con disimulo al notar como el otro levantaba la vista perplejo ante su presencia.

-Mocoso – dijo el aludido, retractándose de inmediato de sus palabras, ya habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se vieron y el rostro de Eren se veía más maduro y serio, aunque seguía igual de atractivo que antes, quizás lo era mucho más ahora - ¿qué haces acá? – se atrevió a preguntar, intentando sonar lo menos grosero posible.

-Trabajo aquí – contestó el de ojos verdes con naturalidad – conseguí este empleo para poder ayudar a mis padres con los gastos de mi universidad – agregó sonriendo, a pesar del tiempo y de las circunstancias de su ruptura, el ambiente no le resultaba incómodo al joven.

-Ya veo – Levi hizo una pausa para darle un pequeño sorbo a su café – ¿entraste a estudiar arquitectura como querías?

-Sí, tuve que estudiar mucho, pero lo conseguí – dijo el muchacho, con un tono de suficiencia.

-Me alegro.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos, en donde sólo se dedicaron a observarse mutuamente, como si intentaran sopesar cuanto habían cambiado, cómo había afectado el paso del tiempo a cada uno, percatándose de que, al parecer, los cambios eran casi imperceptibles y positivos.

-Te ves bien – habló de pronto Eren – sigues igual de guapo que antes.

-Gracias – el hombre arqueó una ceja ante el halago, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a suavizar el rostro – tú también te ves bien – terminó por reconocer.

Volvieron a callar, momento que Eren aprovechó para mirar hacia la salida de la cafetería, notando que un joven alto de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel les miraba, se veía incómodo y molesto. El joven suspiró profundamente y se levantó.

-Bueno, debo irme, mi novio ha venido por mí – dijo curvando una pequeña y nostálgica sonrisa, Levi sólo le observó, sin decir palabra alguna – Espero podamos vernos pronto, Levi – se despidió, al igual que lo hacía antes y sin esperar respuesta se volteó dispuesto a salir.

-¡Eren! – la voz grave del moreno hizo que el otro se volteara de golpe, inquietándose ante aquella extraña sensación de dejavú.

-¿Pasa algo, Levi? – preguntó el de ojos verdes, sorprendiéndose cuando el mayor tomó su mano suavemente y le miró, con esos ojos grises y profundos.

-Te amé Eren, de verdad lo hice, y mucho – soltó de pronto, sosteniendo la mirada fija en el joven que estaba frente a él – quería que lo supieras.

Eren abrió los ojos perplejo, incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír, no entendió de inmediato la razón por la que su ex amante le confesaba aquellos sentimientos que años atrás se negó a aceptar, pero luego miró hacia la salida, donde su actual pareja ahora le esperaba enfadado y entendió. Sonrió ampliamente, emocionado y feliz.

-Gracias, siempre quise escuchar eso – murmuró con la voz temblorosa, luego se deshizo del contacto con Levi lentamente – adiós, nos vemos – agregó para luego retirarse definitivamente.

-Nos vemos, mocoso – se despidió el hombre a pesar de que Eren ya no se encontraba cerca.

El muchacho de ojos verdes salió por fin al encuentro de su novio, sonriendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, apresurando el paso hasta casi correr mientras más se acercaba a éste.

-¡Jean! – exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos, decepcionándose un poco cuando el otro no le correspondió el abrazo, se separó para mirarlo e hizo un ligero mohín a sabiendas que su pareja no podría resistirse a eso - ¿estás enojado porque te hice esperar? – preguntó con inocencia.

-¿Quién era el tipo con el que hablabas? – masculló el de ojos miel visiblemente celoso.

-¿Él? – Eren hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a sonreír – es sólo un viejo amigo.

-Sí, claro – Jean tomó ambos brazos del castaño, obligándole a que lo soltara. Estaba enojado y mucho, había observado al de ojos verde junto a ese tipo, como se miraban y como ese hombre de apariencia desagradable le tomaba de la mano, eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre – Viejo amigo mis pelotas, no soy estúpido Jeager, los vi.

-Jean… yo – el joven bajó la cabeza apenado, sabía que cuando su pareja lo llamaba por su apellido es porque estaba realmente molesto – no es lo que tú piensas.

-Eren… - el más alto suavizó un poco el tono y posó su mano sobre el hombro del aludido – quizás lo nuestro ya no da para más, es por eso que te sentiste atraído por ese tipo, si ya no quieres seguir conmigo sólo dímelo, yo… - su soliloquio pudo haber continuado si no fuera porque los labios del castaño se habían posado sobre los suyos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Cállate de una vez idiota – lo reprendió – yo solo quiero estar contigo – aclaró enredando sus brazos en el cuello de su novio – te amo imbécil – finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

Jean se quedó paralizado unos momentos, mientras sentía como el calor subía a su cara, ruborizándose hasta las orejas, mas no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente feliz, ya que al fin escuchaba aquellas dos palabras que creyó jamás podría obtener de su obstinada pareja, por lo que llevó sus brazos hasta la cintura de éste, para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Sabes que yo también te amo, estúpido Jaeger – respondió el de cabellos castaño claro y ambos comenzaron a reír. Luego se separaron para caminar tomados de la mano rumbo al cine.

Levi, que había observado la escena desde su mesa también sonrió al ver a la pareja que se retiraba destilando felicidad para el mundo. Sabía que su relación con ese joven de piel morena y hermosos ojos verdes había sido sólo una hermosa utopía, por lo que alargarla con confesiones de amor habría sido un error y habría matado ese sentimiento que decidió atesoraría por siempre en su corazón, como un bonito recuerdo.

-Sabía que lograrías ser feliz mocoso – susurró dándole el último sorbo para acabar su café – así es como debía ser – agregó levantándose finalmente, dejando una excelente propina y yéndose hacia su hogar completamente satisfecho.

Fin.

.

.

Bueno, esta fue una de esas ideas que no te dejan dormir por las noches hasta que las escribes, quería dar mi punto de vista sobre el amor y las relaciones que terminan para comenzar otras, una mirada un poco más realista quizás. A parte que quería dedicarle un fic al JeanxEren que según yo es una pareja hermosa aunque no sea muy popular uxu.

Espero es haya gustado y dejen un lindo comentario ¿para saber qué les pareció?

Por último quería agradecer a BloomyLee por animarme a escribir este oneshot ya que cuando se me vino la idea a la cabeza, se la comente y ella me dijo "¡escribe mierda!" y yo le hice caso xDD

Gracias por leer, saludos ^^


End file.
